Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER
|Cover = Hello!projectsummer2016.jpg |Cover size = 240 |Caption = Logo |artist = Hello! Project |start = July 16, 2016 |end = September 3, 2016 |released = |format = |recorded = |Last =Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ 2016 Winter Tour |Next = }} Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER is Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It will run from July 16 to September 3, 2016. The concert tour will be split into two series: *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ Setlist Sunshine Parade= ;Opening Act #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (7/30 only) ;Main Show #GOOD BYE Natsuo #MC #VTR #Hello! Massara no Jibun - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo - Tsubaki Factory #Ora wa Ninkimono - Kobushi Factory #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ - Juice=Juice #''Performance Varies'' - ANGERME #*Itoshima Distance #*Yattaruchan (7/23 only) #*Aa Susukino (7/30 only) #The Vision - Morning Musume '16 #Summer Wind - ℃-ute #MC #''Hello Pro Time Machine Corner 1'' #''Hello Pro Time Machine Corner 2'' #MC #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - Country Girls #Gashin Shoutan - Juice=Juice #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - ANGERME #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Morning Musume '16 #Summer Night Town - ℃-ute #MC #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance #Jouro - Juice=Juice #MC #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME (with 5th generation) #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi - Morning Musume. '16 #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? - ℃-ute #Hitorijime - Tsubaki Factory #MC #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro - Kobushi Factory (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #Rhythm ga Yonderu zo - Country Girls (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Juice=Juice #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku - ANGERME (with 5th generation) #Shabondama - Morning Musume '16 #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! - ℃-ute #MC #Utakata Saturday Night! ;Hello Pro Time Machine Corners *1999 (7/16, 7/30) *#Manatsu no Kousen - Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Aikawa Maho, Hirose Ayaka, Fujii Rio, Tanimoto Ami *#Chokotto LOVE - Kudo Haruka, Kamikokuryo Moe, Niinuma Kisora *2000 (7/23) *#I WISH - Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Kishimoto Yumeno *#Kokuhaku Kinenbi - Nomura Minami, Taguchi Natsumi, Asakura Kiki, Morito Chisaki *2001 (7/17) *#Tropica~l Koishite~ru - Sasaki Rikako, Inoue Rei *#Kuyashi Namida Porori - Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako |-|Rainbow Carnival= #Ichi Shakudama de Buttobase - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Dot Bikini - Ikuta Erina, Haga Akane, Nakanishi Kana, Miyazaki Yuka, Murota Mizuki, Hamaura Ayano, Funaki Musubu, Ogata Risa / Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Uemura Akari, Katsuta Rina, Iikubo Haruna, Yanagawa Nanami, Ozeki Mai #Hatsukoi Cider - Team Purple (Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Miyamoto Karin, Inoue Rei, Yanagawa Nanami, Tanimoto Ami) / Team Light Blue (Nakajima Saki, Ogata Haruna, Murota Mizuki, Hirose Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora, Kamikokuryo Moe) #Akai Nikkichou - Team Red (Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ogawa Rena) #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko - Team Blue (Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami) #MC #Hitorijime - Tsubaki Factory #Osu! Kobushi Tamashii - Kobushi Factory #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei - Country Girls #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ - Juice=Juice #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku - ANGERME #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - Morning Musume '16 #Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ - ℃-ute #MC #Oshare! - Tsugunaga Momoko, Sato Masaki, Hirose Ayaka / Suzuki Airi, Oda Sakura, Takagi Sayuki #Natsu LOVE Romance - Team Pink (Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Fukumura Mizuki, Miyazaki Yuka, Nakanishi Kana, Makino Maria, Hamaura Ayano, Asakura Kiki) / Team Orange (Katsuta Rina, Kudo Haruka, Haga Akane, Morito Chisaki, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogata Risa) #Genkimono de Ikou! - Team Green (Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Uemura Akari, Aikawa Maho, Yamaki Risa, Wada Sakurako, Yamagishi Riko) / Team Yellow (Hagiwara Mai, Iikubo Haruna, Takagi Sayuki, Sasaki Rikako, Fujii Rio, Kishimoto Yumeno, Funaki Musubu) (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #MC #''Medley'' ##Hajimete no Keiken - Tsubaki Factory ##Yumemiru Fifteen - ANGERME ##Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls ##Summer Reggae! Rainbow - Juice=Juice ##Shanimuni Paradise - Morning Musume '16 ##Momoiro Sparkling - ℃-ute ##Maji Bomber!! - Kobushi Factory #MC #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #Mousou Rehearsal - Country Girls #Bacchikoi Seishun! - Kobushi Factory #CHOICE & CHANCE - Juice=Juice #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Juice=Juice #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru - ANGERME #Dondengaeshi - ANGERME #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi - Morning Musume '16 #Utakata Saturday Night! - Morning Musume '16 (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #Jinsei wa STEP! - ℃-ute #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute #MC #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro Featured Members ;℃-ute *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai ;Morning Musume '16 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari ;Country Girls *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami *Funaki Musubu ;Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede *19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru *20th Gen: Danbara Ruru *22nd Gen: Onoda Saori, Horie Kizuki *24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro *25th Gen: Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (7/30 Opening Act) *Ota Haruka *Sato Hikari *Ishiguri Kanami *Kawano Minori *Kitagawa Ryo *Kudo Yume *Yamazaki Mei Absentees *Funaki Musubu of Country Girls will miss the August 6 and 7 shows at Nakano Sun Plaza due to being diagnosed with mumps."カントリー・ガールズ 船木結に関して" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-02. *Wada Sakurako of Kobushi Factory will miss the August 6 and 7 shows at Nakano Sun Plaza due to poor health."こぶしファクトリー 和田桜子に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-05. Concert Schedule Trivia *On April 28, it was announced that Country Girls' member Inaba Manaka would not be be participating in the concert tour due to going on hiatus in order to rest from asthma relapse."カントリー・ガールズ 稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-04-28. However, on August 4, Inaba announced that she had graduated from the group due to the lack of improvement in her condition."カントリー・ガールズ 稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-04. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour since 2011 to not feature Suzuki Kanon and the first since 2012 to not feature Tamura Meimi. *On June 8, staff opened up an email address (shuffle-unit@ufg.co.jp), asking fans to send in ideas of what shuffle units they want to see during the Rainbow Carnival concerts of the tour."Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ～Rainbow Carnival～ ・ 「あなたが見たいシャッフルユニット」を募集します！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-06-08. The deadline to submit ideas was June 15, and results were announced on the official Hello! Project website on July 8."Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ～Rainbow Carnival～ ･ 「あなたが見たいシャッフルユニット」の組み合わせ発表！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-08. *℃-ute member Okai Chisato can only participate as an MC for the July 16 and 17 shows due to recovery from vocal cord nodule surgery, but will return to performing afterwards."報告です！ 岡井ちゃん" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2016-07-07. *At the opening concert, it was announced that Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kasahara Momona joined ANGERME as the new 5th generation member."アンジュルムに新メンバー“プリプリ桃尻”笠原桃奈" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2016-07-16. Gallery H!PSummer2016-SunshineParade-1.jpg|Sunshine Parade concert on July 16 H!PSummer2016-KasaharaMomona-2.jpg|Announcement of new ANGERME member Kasahara Momona H!PSummer2016-KasaharaMomona-1.jpg|Kasahara Momona H!PSummer2016-KasaharaMomona-3.jpg Summer2016-HPKHokkaido-intro.jpg|Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido introductions KSSHok160730.jpg|Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido performing "Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa" References External Links *Concert Schedule *Goods Category:2016 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In